


Work It, Baby

by alphalester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom!Dan, First Kiss, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Lingerie, M/M, One-Shot, Smut, photographer!phil, photoshoot, sexy photoshoot, top!phil, youtuber!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphalester/pseuds/alphalester
Summary: “Could you please do me a favour, Phil?” Dan asked, taking his eyes away from his phone for a moment to look at his best friend. “I was thinking of doing a photoshoot, would you mind being my photographer? I can pay..”.“Sure Dan, I have time tomorrow if that’s good for you?” Phil replied, entering it into his work diary. He enjoyed having Dan as a model so he would love doing a photoshoot specifically where he could take photos of Dan without seeming weird.Except maybe Phil should have asked what kind of photoshoot it would be. He was about to get a shock.





	Work It, Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [epsilonfive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epsilonfive/gifts).



> Hi Guys! It’s now 02:20 and I spent 2 hours writing this. I hope you like it! Requests are open, send to my ask box on tumblr : alphalester.tumblr.com - Dominic xox

Work it, Baby

“Could you please do me a favour, Phil?” Dan asked, taking his eyes away from his phone for a moment to look at his best friend. “I was thinking of doing a photoshoot, would you mind being my photographer? I can pay..”. 

“Sure Dan, I have time tomorrow if that’s good for you?” Phil replied, entering it into his work diary. He enjoyed having Dan as a model so he would love doing a photoshoot specifically where he could take photos of Dan without seeming weird. 

Except maybe Phil should have asked what kind of photoshoot it would be. He was about to get a shock. Dan smiled at his friend before standing and dismissing himself. Phil thought nothing of it, focussing on editing a YouTube video to upload tonight seeing as he’d be busy tomorrow now. He’d almost forgotten about Dan at all until he heard the sound of the front door shut. Dan rarely left the apartment without him, but maybe he wanted to get props for his shoot.. Phil truly had no idea after all.

When Dan returned, he threw his bag of whatever he’d purchased into his room and returned to the lounge to start working on cooking stir fry for Phil as a thank you for agreeing to do his photoshoot in such short notice. Phil smiled, not letting on to his best friend that he was Phil’s favourite thing to photograph. There was that saying after all, “If you want to know what someone’s scared of losing, look at what they photograph”. 

Once the food had been served, eaten and cleared away, Dan dismissed himself once again. Claiming he was going to prepare things for the photoshoot tomorrow, having agreed with Phil that they’d start around 1pm so they could both sleep in a little. Dan headed to the bathroom, a smirk on his face as he looked in the mirror. He knew it was probably weird to have Phil take these photos but at the same time, he was the best man for the job. Since Dan had started working out as an aid for his depression, his self esteem picked up too. He began caring for himself more than he had originally and this photoshoot was to show himself that he could be sexy, he could be strong, he could be the very image he’d see in magazines with toned arms and a flat stomach. 

He’d had his under arms and pubic region waxed earlier whilst he’d been out, so he plucked a few stray eyebrows that were dark enough to notice and thoroughly washed his face. Proceeding to shower and take his time enjoying the pressure of the jets throwing themselves against his shoulder blades. He would shower once again before the shoot, but this felt like a well deserved treat. He even made sure to go to sleep early so that no dark circles would be on show as it was to be a ‘no make up’ shoot. 

———————————————————————————————————————-

“Okay Dan, so we’re gonna use a few different backdrops for the shoot okay? So I was thinking the white backdrop within my office, followed by a few in your room and maybe some in the lounge and kitchen depending on how we do”. Phil smiled as he set up the lighting in his office, two large lighting rigs set up to get optimal light out of the rather dark, drab room. He set up his MacBook to his camera so that the images would load to it so they could go through them together on a larger screen, rather than the tiny square on the camera itself. Dan entered the office dressed in a different outfit to what Phil had been expecting. He was wearing knee length denim ripped shorts that showed off his tightly toned calf muscles and a ‘muscle fit’ tshirt that clung to his chest, along with white converse trainers without socks. His curls were styled into neater ringlets rather than a mess of fluff and he had the thinnest layer of mascara on just to bring out his eyes a little more. He was breathtaking. 

Phil snapped some really good, professional photos of Dan. All showed his soft and happy side, no stress, no fear, just himself modelling like a Top Man model. When Phil felt like he’d achieved what he wanted with this one, Dan stiffened a little. This is where they’d be pushing their friendship boundaries. “Um.. Phil..” Dan walked closer to the computer screen to distract himself for a moment, reminding him of why he was doing this. “I need you to act like you don’t know me for the next set, okay? Just.. promise me you’ll be professional and not laugh at me”. Just as Phil was about to ask what he’d meant, Dan was pulling off that tshirt and unbuttoning his shorts. When Phil saw the lace of what he assumed to be black panties, his breath caught in his throat. He’d never taken _these_ kinds of photos before. However he was desperate to do Dan justice. 

“Alright Mr Howell” Phil said strongly, trying to show Dan that he was professional and serious about what he were doing. He could make this work. “I’d Like you to kneel down on the white backdrop on the floor please, sitting on your heels and with your face towards me. Delicate yet in control”. Dan gave Phil exactly what he wanted, his posture straight but not uncomfortable on camera, the sparkle in his eyes brought out from the lighting rig either side of Phil as he snapped a few pictures. 

“Perfect, For this next one i’d like you laying on the floor please, knees forward just enough to lift your crotch from the floor a little with your knees bent so your feet are in the air, legs crossed.” Dan did as he was told and Phil smiled earnestly, “beautiful, now if you could lean on your elbows, chin resting on the back of your hand”. Phil snapped a few more, amazed with how Dan took instruction, they were coming out so beautifully that the photographer couldn’t help but feel a little proud. 

They snapped a few different positions after that, Phil’s personal favourite being the one with Dan laying on his back, arms flat above his head, with one arm bent at the elbow so it was more comfortable and knees bent. Dan’s eyes trained on the ceiling before returning to Phil for another shot. They decided to move to Dan’s room, seeing as Dan was loving how confident he was feeling. Dan had even changed his sheets for this and tidied his bedroom, which made Phil chuckle.

“Okay, for this one I’d like to try out a few things. So can I pose and you tell me to adjust if it doesn’t look good on camera?” Dan asked, getting on to all fours in the centre of the mattress. You could see that Dan had become half hard during the process, clearly mustering his smouldering facial expressions from some fantasy within his mind. Phil couldn’t help but swallow thickly at his dry throat after a quick glance to his best friend, unable to stop himself admiring how beautifully Dan’s black lace panties pressed against his cock. Dan had such blown pupils when Phil resumed actual eye contact. He didn’t look nervous, self conscious or angry at Phil’s either. He looked hungry, possessive and powerful; and Phil was drinking it up.

They snapped several poses on the bed, Phil’s concentration cutting short as he began to feel himself harden in his jeans. He stood on top of the bed, getting a show of Dan from above. Dan had chosen to be handcuffed for this shot, legs wide with Phil’s legs either side of his hips but still out of shot. It was after this particular shot that Dan lost it, lust blown eyes seeking Phil’s own from behind the camera. He requested Phil removed his handcuffs and sat up, Phil popping the camera down and removing the metal that had bound his friend’s wrists. 

“Dan, you are so fucking beautiful” Phil’s voice sounding about as wrecked as Dan looked. Husky, sensual and inviting. Dan brought his hand up gently to cup Phil’s chin, “I’m gonna try one more thing” he whispered, before closing the distance between the two men. They both melted in seconds. Their arousal clearly fogging up the boundaries between friends and more than friends in their minds, except neither wanted to stop. Infact, quite literally the opposite.

“Holy shit, Phil” Dan moaned, half in Phil’s mouth as they move down closer, Lust completely taking over when Phil’s lips moved to trail down to Dan’s jaw, then kissing and sucking at the man’s neck, leaving little red splotches in their place. “Wait wait wait” Phil pulled away to look at his friend, almost naked and wrecked beneath him. He needed verbal consent, in case his mind decided to scream at him later for it. “Don’t stop, Phil. I-I want you”

That was all it took before Phil was almost ripping his tshirt off, throwing it as far away as if it physically hurt him. He lowered his body down onto the mattress just enough so he could remove his jeans, a level playing field for the both of them. Phil crawled on top of Dan as he pressed his body down, pushing Dan into the mattress. The skin on skin contact from their torsos was intoxicating, burning and tingling in a way that felt illegal. Forbidden. This was his best friend who been there for him through everything, Phil found himself needing more, slotting their hips together and grinding down into Dan as their cocks rubbed together with the added friction from their underwear. Dan groaned as the sensation, being pushed into the mattress was grounding for him, a small reminder that this was real, Phil was making him feel all this emotion and wanted him too. 

They removed their underwear so that additional layer keeping them apart was gone. Skin touching skin in a way that had both men moaning. Phil rutting into Dan a little whilst returning their lips together. It was messy and heated, but it was them. Neither of them feeling anything besides euphoria before Phil was moving, kissing, licking and nipping at Dan’s skin wherever he had access, slowly heading for that sweet spot between Dan’s legs. His breath hitched, Phil licking a solid strip down the underside of Dan’s heavy and throbbing cock. Dan whined, bucking his hips forward a little in attempt to get Phil to return his angelic mouth to where it had once been. 

“Such a good boy, Dan” Phil grinned, stroking softly over Dan’s cock which earned him another’s whine. “So beautiful and strong” Phil planted several kisses to the too-sensitive skin of Dan’s inner thighs. Dan’s moan’s growing louder when he felt his cock entering the wet heat of Phil’s mouth, eyes rolling back as he shut his eyes. Phil sucked cock like an expert, making Dan wish they’d done this sooner. Phil’s hands kneeding Dan’s balls like dough as he twirled his tongue around the head. Moans sending vibrations through Dan as Phil collected the precum on his tongue. 

Phil pulled off with a small pop, leaning back up the bed to grind his own erection into Dan’s thigh for some much needed friction. “Fu- Phil, top drawer”. Through the soft haze that had become his mind, Phil followed instruction, finding a condom and lube. He didn’t take long putting the rubber protection on his member and lathering extra lube on ready so he didn’t have to think too much later. He coated three fingers in the slick liquid and pressed the pad of his index finger against Dan’s enterance. “If you need me to stop at any time-“ Phil said, voice so heavily altered by arousal it barely sounded like him. Dan nodded and Phil pressed his finger through the first ring of muscle. 

The moan Dan let out was so low that Phil could have came then and there. He thrusted his finger a little before pulling out and adding another finger, thrusting two into the ring and scissoring his fingers delicately, opening Dan up for him almost lovingly. A third finger joining the previous two once Dan was begging for more, practically fucking himself down on Phil’s fingers. 

“Ph- Please Phil, I need you, need to _feel_ you” Dan whined, panting heavily as Phil granted his wish, lining himself up with Dan’s enterance. He used his left hand to intertwine his fingers with Dan’s. He pushed slowly into that beautiful spot that was so tight and warm Phil felt himself drunk on the sensation. He bottomed out and looked down at Dan, eyes shut whilst letting the brief burn from the intrusion settle. He squeezed twice gently on Phil’s hand intertwined with his to indicate he could move. 

“Fuck, Beautiful, You’re so tight” Phil grunted a little as he found a quick but deep rhythm as he fucked into Dan like there was no tomorrow. Bringing his lips to Dan’s to almost convey that this was more than just a fuck to Phil. He truly cared about Dan, so much so that he wondered how he’d never noticed before exactly how much he’d meant to him. Dan was whining, moaning and shaking as Phil hit the sweet bundle of nerves, causing Phil to move his attention to Dan’s nipples, tweaking, kissing and nipping at one whilst playing with the other with his free hand. After a few moments he swapped over to the other side, gauging which side was more sensitive for future reference. 

“I-i’m G-“ Dan tried to warn, the rest of the sentence dying off in his mouth leaving Phil to guess that meant he was close. Phil gently took Dan’s cock in hand and pumped to the same rhythm he was thrusting. Sinking into that tight spot that Phil wanted to learn better than the back of his hand. Just moments later found both men cumming heavily, Dan spilling all over Phil’s hand as Phil rode them through their orgasms. Pulling out and ridding himself of the condom by tying it and throwing it in the bin before heading through to bathroom for a warm wash cloth. He gently cleaned Dan up followed by himself, crawling back up to Dan’s face and planting the softest kiss onto Dan’s lips. 

“Philip Lester, you dark horse” Dan chuckled, snuggling into Phil in a tired haze. “If I weren’t so tired i’d ask to do that again” Phil laughed, nuzzling his nose against Dan’s in a gentle Eskimo kiss. “What’s the rush? I’m not going anywhere”. Dan grinned, kissing Phil once more before snuggling down into bed. “You can keep being my photographer by the way. You’re really good at it”. 

“Only because I photograph what i’m scared of losing” Phil mumbled, except Dan heard it. Of course he did. “You’re not losing me, Philly. You just got me” 


End file.
